THE RISE OF 117
by UNSC INFINITY117
Summary: WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN UNSC AFTER ESCAPING FROM CORTANA'S GUARDIAN END UP IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY...
1. Chapter 1

THE RISE OF 117

HI GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE FOLLOW CRITISCISM IS ACCEPTED.

THE STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF HALO 5 FOR HALO UNIVERSE WHEREAS IT TAKES PLACE AFTER EVENTS OF RETURN OF THE JEDI .

THE STORY WILL BEGIN SOON.

EXPECT THE FIRST CHAPTER TO BE OUT BY 20 MARCH 2020.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: THE ESCAPE.

…

UNSC INFINITY

MAY 26,2560

Captain Lasky was on the bridge of humanity's most powerful ship yet he was unable to defeat even a single along with chief were the one who kept up the hope among his crew that humanity will prevail again.

Lasky asked " Roland, we need to find the artefact present on there any way by which we can enter Reach without getting detected?"

Roland replied" Sir there is no conventional way we can get past Guardians sensor

Lasky asked again" What about our prowlers?"

Roland replied" Sir guardian's forerunner sensors are capable of detecting even forerunner stealth ships. Our prowlers will be detected easily."

Lasky was pondering on how to go to Reach when suddenly red lights started blaring across the bridge.

Lasky frantically asked" Roland status report!"

Roland replied "Sir it's Cortana. She found us."

Lasky was dumbfounded he has just came back from a battle with the guardian. And she was back again.

Even with Infinity's advanced drives it needed a cool down of about an hour.

Lasky knew that MACS won't work against it as they can move their ship's parts.

"Roland fire all the starboard deck guns and mini macs. And prepare the slipspace drives for emergency jump.

"Sir the guardian is charging up the EMP."

Lasky said" forget about guns divert all powers to engines"

"sir EMP discharge from Guardian."

Lasky said" engage slipspace drives now."

As soon as he said this the bluish portal of slipspace opened pushed it's sublight engines to maximum and pushed forward with EMP closing in fast. Infinity entered the slipspace but when it was about to fully submerge in it the EMP impacted on the infinity's engineering section and disabled it. However due to infinity's slipspace drives being forerunner it did not affect the engines however they were damaged. Lasky was thrown off ground from the explosion. He groaned in pain as blood came out from his nose.

Even being injured Lasky managed to ask Roland" How is the crew holding up?"

Roland replied" Sir the engineering crew is severly injured. All the other ship personnel's health vary from light injuries to organ ruptures. The medical crew are doing their best to help them."

Soon a medic came running towards Lasky and treated him. Roland alarmed Lasky" Sir I am detecting some malfunctions in drive along with an anomaly in slipspace.

Lasky ordered" On screen now."

Lasky was shocked to see a huge black wall coming in front of him which was unusual in slipspace as it was only blue and black lines.

Lasky said again"Roland get us out of here now"

Roland replied" I can't sir drives are not responding."

Lasky waited for the wall to hit. He can now only hope that Infinity survives this because she was the last hope of humanity.

The wall hit infinity and Lasky again fell to ground and this time even harder.

Before passing out Lasky only heard Roland's voice saying" SIR, SIR, SIR!"

And then he passed out.

Unkown to him or even Roland however a battle was raging on just a few light years away which was about to change the fate of galaxy in which they ended up. A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY…..

/

Hi guys again so I know you guys must be wondering about the artefact and some might even find the start a little abrupt but I request you to be patient because all of the loose ends will be explained in upcoming chapters. Apart from that I will answer your reviews in next chapter. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

Hi guys sorry for the late chapter. My laptop broke down and due to the ongoing pandemic I had to wait a long time to get it fixed so without further ado let's get onto it.

/

Lasky woke up in the med bay of the infinity his head was still throbbing from the accident. Lasky got up and a doctor checked him out. As soon as Lasky reached Roland he asked" Roland status report"

Roland replied" sir I ran some simulations and I found out that the anomaly we faced was not natural."

Lasky asked" what do you mean not natural?"

Roland replied" sir from what I concluded from simulations was that another ship in slipspace caused that anomaly."

Lasky was perplexed he asked" what was it another guardian?"

Roland replied" no sir however it was forerunner in origin"

Now lasky was scared because he knew if the forerunner ship found out infinity and turned out to be hostile then there was no way he could defeat it considering forerunner ships were far more powerful than infinity.

Roland then interrupted lasky's thoughts" sir there is one more thing the forerunner ship which caused this was massive."

Lasky asked" how massive?"

Roland replied" sir if my calculations are right then it was around 700 kms long"

Lasky was shocked sure he has seen forerunner ships and big ones at that but this was on whole another level"

Roland spoke again" sir there is one more thing it looks like the ship was also teleported to this dimension?"

Lasky said" yeah ri.. wait what did you mean by another dimension"

Roland replied" Apologies sir it seems that the black wall we saw was not actually a wall but a portal inside the slipspace dimension"

Lasky confirmed" so you are saying that a portal opened up while we were in slipspace by a giant forerunner ships with possibly hostile intentions."

Roland replied" that is correct sir."

Now lasky was dumbfounded and scared afterall it was just one ship in a whole different dimension with the giant forerunner ship in the same dimension too.

Lasky asked" so can you track the forerunner ship"

Roland replied" yes sir actually I was about to tell you that the forerunner ship seems to be heading this way only."

Lasky shouted out on his comms" all hands man battle station this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill."

Lasky watched outside the darkness in space as the bluish portal of slipspace opened up. And in a few second a massive forerunner designed ship came out it's view terrified lasky. Chills went up his spine as he watched the ship coming out of the portal.

Roland said" sir the ships weapons system are powered down but the shields are still up"

Lasky was confused and a thought came to his mind he said" try hailing the ship."

Roland replied" sir you won't believe who are commanding the ship. It's the blue team and they are hailing us!"

Lasky repied" answer them."

As soon as they answered he saw master chief's helmet he could not express how happy he was to see chief in command of the ship.

This ship would change the tide of the war.

Lasky said" chief mind telling me what you are doing on that ship?

Chief replied" sir finishing the fight."

Lasky said" come over to infinity I know you have much to tell" 

Chief replied" roger that sir chief out."

The transmission ended and lasky looked out of the viewport to the forerunner ship he was sure of one thing this sure was one hell of a day.

/

Well guys do review on how was the chapter as it will improve this story. Thanks to TheGatorGame for suggesting about grammarly.

The next chapter will be out within 15 days.

So goodbye and see you all in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

_Welcome back guys so this chapter will be oriented towards star wars side or specifically the battle of endor. Also this chapter has a huge surprise coming up. A few things will be different here than the movies. So without further ado let's get onto it.( Also keep in mind that the dialogues will not be the same as in return of the Jedi.)_

/

Luke skywalker walked into the imperial base where he sensed Vader hoping he could save his father from the dark side. He walked towards a group of storm troopers and surrendered putting forth his lightsaber in front of them.

Stormtroopers rushed to vader to inform him that a rebel has surrendered. Vader reached out in the force to see who they have captured and was shocked when he saw luke in the force. He did not believe he would surrender this easily. He tried to reach his mind while storm troopers were bringing him but stopped as he felt a strange sensation in the force. A sensation he had never felt in his entire lifetime and to his surprise it was not coming from Luke. He thought that luke might contain some answers to this mystery but ignored it as he knew Luke would soon join the dark side and answer the all the questions willingly.

Vader looked at his son and said" welcome my son. It was wise for you to surrender and I suspect you accept your defeat and seek the teachings of our great emperor."

Luke replied" no father I came here to redeem you from the emperor's false teaching."

Vader replied" son the emperor is far more wise than both of us. He has already saw your future including mine."

Luke asked" I am sure he had seen the future but what he told you is true? In all your years of serving the emperor you never noticed that all the promises he made to you never came true. If he truly saw everything than why did your wife died? Why he never told you that you will lose your fight against obi wan on mustafar? I can feel the conflict within you father. Let go of the dark side. There is still time."

Vader leaned on the railing and thought what luke said and replied" no I can not do that son. It is too late for me."

Luke replied" then my father is truly dead."

These words fell like stone to his heart. But after all this years of suffering he has learnt to endure pain both mental and physical. But as he escorted luke to the shuttle he again felt that strange feeling in the force however this time it was more powerful. Vader could actually feel the strange feeling across his body. He looked towards Luke and he was also shaken by such strong and strange feelings coming from the force. Were it not for the immediate threat of rebel fleet he would have personally left for the origin of the feeling in the force. He thought the emperor must have more knowledge about it.

The shuttle reached death star and vader along with Luke headed to turbolift. A few death troopers saluted him as he reached the front door of emperor's observation room.

Emperor said" welcome lord vader I assume that young skywalker has accepted defeat."

Luke replied" no palpatine I am here to end your tyrannical rule over this galaxy."

Palpatine replied" I see that you are misguided by false teachings of the Jedi as your father was once."

Luke said again" no he was not misguided he was lulled into an emotional trap created by you. The rebellion will soon end your rule."

Palpatine laughed and replied" your friends down on the moon have been captured and my fleet is moving in to intercept your fleet. The rebel scum will be removed forever today. If you not believe me you can see for yourself. Join me luke and I might spare your pathetic fleet. This is your only chance."

Luke watched out the viewport and saw an MC 80 cruiser getting blown up by the death star laser. He mourned as he saw his fleet getting decimated and lives of hundred of soldiers being lost. He had to end the emperor to stop this madness. He was about to let rage take over him when suddenly he heard yoda's voice saying" my teachings remember you must. Rage never is the answer. He calm down and looked straight in palpatine's eyes saying" I will not fail my master as my father did I will not turn to the dark side."

Palpatine did not expected this but he was sure he could find another apprentice he then said" so be it Jedi."

Palpatine started electrocuting him and he screamed in pain saying" father help me please."

Palpatine interjected and said" foolish he can not turn back to the Jedi way. I have trained him such."

But luke continued to plead to his father. Vader's inner conflict increased and suddenly he heard Padme's voice saying" Anakin help our son don't lose him like you lost me. It was not your mistake when I died it was the emperor's. it always had been. Don't let him take our son too"

Vader now looked at emperor in hatred and raised his fist. Emperor looked at vader in utter disbelief his apprentice who had served him for years was now choking him. In all of the futures he saw he never saw vader betraying him. But emperor was strong too he suddenly directed a force lightning towards vader. Vader was thrown back but not out of the fight. he quickly wielded his lightsaber and threw luke's lightsaber to him. Meanwhile emperor grasped for air and ignited his own lightsaber saying" you have done a grave mistake lord vader now you shall feel the full force of the dark side"

Palpatine said this as he somersaulted(just like in episode 3) towards vader he landed a blow toward vader's waist but was blocked by luke. He let his rage flow through and agaun blew a strike on vader however this time vader blocked it and send a force push. Palpatine flew back and hit hard on the wall but he was not out of the fight yet. He again jumped but this time toward luke and both engaged each other while also fighting vader. Even though palpatine was powerful but he still had his limit's. he knew he had to end the fight quickly. He again send a continuous force lightning towards both of them they both blocked it using their lightsaber. Then suddenly vader released his own force lightning at emperor. He was not prepared for this and he cried out in pain as he lost his lightsaber along with a finger. In anger he tried to throw a force push but was stopped by vader who was doing the same trick. Luke also helped vader as he used the force to pull back the emperor but he was just too strong. With a mighty push of force he send both flying towards the wall. Vader's respirator was now damaged as he started using the force to breathe. Palpatine reached towards vader and was about to deliever the final blow when suddenly his chest screamed in pain as he looked down and saw a lightsaber through his chest and soon fell to the ground. Luke looked at her but couldn't recognize who she was as she was in inside a hood but it was different for vader or rather Anakin. He looked at her and said" Ashoka is it you?"

She replied" couldn't recognise your snips my master?" 

Anakin rushed to her and hugged her tightly. Ashoka looked at anakin's breather and said" we will hug later but we must go now and tend you to a medic immediately. Just hold on a bit longer.

Anakin was rushed towards the shuttle hold while Luke kept fighting all stormtroopers coming in the way and Ashoka helped Anakin and sometimes deflected a few shots coming at her. suddenly Luke saw millennium falcon heading into the death star from a view port. He said" we need to get out of here soon it's about to blow."

Anakin with whatever was left in him rushed with ashoka with luke taking the lead and slaughtering anyone who was foolish enough to shoot at them. They then reached they reached the shuttlehold and kill the stormtroopers rushing to the last shuttle. Luke then beheaded the pilot and took over controls. Meanwhile Anakin kept saying to ashoka" I am sorry ashoka for everything I had done. Please forgive me."

Ashoka replied" don't be my master you were lulled into a trap. You never did this all willingly."

Anakin then fainted from all the emotional and physical strain. Ashoka also force healed Anakin so that he may survive long enough to get medical attention. When she made sure that Anakin was fine she went over to cockpit as he dodged a fighter and sped towards a Nebulon B class medical frigate. As he approached it he said" this is luke skywalker upon the imperial shuttle. We need immediate medical attention to a guest lord vader aka Anakin skywalker."

The operator was perplexed he asked" are you sure about that commander?"

Luke replied" yes I am he is not what he used to be also inform the forces onboard the ship to not fire at him at any cost."

Operator replied" as you wish commander."

Luke landed his shuttle inside the hangar bay. suddenly everyone stopped and looked at vader's mask and glared menancingly to the one who killed thousands if not hundred of thousand of rebel soldiers. But they were ordered by captain to not fire upon him and soon went on their work. But as soon as they returned back to normal they were again amazed as they saw the explosion of death star. The medical crew who came to treat vader also flinched and a look of amazement and happiness passed through their face even being concentrated on their work. Whereas the rest of crew cheered and hugged and couples kissed as they saw the fruit of their labours i. of the empire.

Luke watched as they took away vader to med bay and asked ashoka with a look of worry on his face " will he be alright?"

Ashoka replied " I have fought beside your father he is a tough guy. Don't worry he will be all right."

Luke now relieved sat down on the floor exhausted from the fight and stress. Suddenly however a question came to his mind a question which need to be answered he asked ashoka" how did you came here in the first place?"

Ashoka said" uh…. Yeah about that"

**STRIDENT CLASS FRIGATE**

**DAGOBAH SYSTEM**

A UNSC frigate silently came out of slipspace and scanned the planet now known to UNSC by name dagobah.

Captain Fernandez looked on his console and a horror came across his face something he won't be able to erode away from his mind for quite some time. But he regained his serious composure and send a highly encoded message to the Infinity" Flood presence detected in system designated as dagobah. Coordinates given by chief were correct and if it's the same for others then we are in deep trouble."

/

_Whew that was a long chapter. So how did you liked my surprise? I thought vader would be needed to fight the flood and don't worry it doesn't contain only flood fight everyone. So a quick peek in the next chapter which will hopefully be out within 10-12 days._

_How ashoka got to death star will be revealed._

_Briefing between master chief and lasky will take place._

_This is unsc infinity 117 signing out._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

Hi guys sorry for the delay but it was inevitable as online classes started unexpectedly and started bombarding me with tons of homework. So without further ado let's get in it.

/

Captain Lasky watched outside his window at the ship which maybe the final shot towards Cortana. A final shot to finish the fight. Humanity had had enough now he thought his thought was interrupted when he heard Roland" Sir blue team has entered the hangar bay and is now heading towards debriefing room I suggest you to go now."

Lasky replied" I will Roland. Thanks for the heads up."

With that Lasky walked out of the bridge and headed towards the debriefing room receiving a few salutes on the way. He entered the room and found Blue team already settled in. As soon as they saw him they saluted him and sat down again.

Lasky finally asked " Where were you Blue team. We had been trying to contact you since we lost contact from your prowler of course before that freak accident."

Chief replied" Sir our prowler was EMPd by a Guardian when we were in lower atmosphere of Harvest. However we still managed to check out the artefact present on harvest. The artefact was directly connected to an artefact present on Reach. However we also found that there is an artefact on reach which however merely contained a navigational chart which lead to Harvest."

Lasky asked" Wait how did you even came to know that there is an artefact on Reach because last time I remember you were dispatched to Harvest before we knew about the artefact."

Chief just remained silent for a while before Lasky spoke" Chief you alright?"

Chief replied" Sir we found a cryo pod inside the artefact. And sir there was someone in there."

Lasky was now getting chills it felt to him like a sci fi horror but still he asked" Wh… what was it chief?"

Chief replied" Sir it was the didact or should I say a didact"

2 DAYS AFTER BATTLE OF ENDOR

Luke rushed through the hallways of home one searching for the medical bay. While running he ran into Ashoka and said sorry after which he started running again. Ashoka worried about him followed but was satisfied when Luke finally for the first time ever hugged his father tears running down both of their eyes. Ashoka silently watched them and felt happy for them two. She thought that it was finally over the war has now ended except for some imperial warlords which were now regrouping over Jakku but they would also fall soon leaving nothing but pieces of the once mighty empire. Pleased that Luke was alright for now along with Anakin she reached her post again and started scanning through the wild space and edges of unknown regions for imperial fleets when she suddenly noticed something strange she magnified the map to a certain point but to her surprise the small strange dot suddenly expanded much bigger before disappearing again. She was not sure what to make of it because she had never seen anything like it. She silently thought in her mind" Could it be…." But was suddenly pulled from her thought when she saw a hand on her shoulder. She was surprised but calmed down when she saw Anakin standing there.

He asked" Something bothering you?"

She replied" uh… no nothing just something weird came up in the scan about 75 light years from Dagobah"

He replied" Dagobah? Wait a minute I felt a vacuum in force near Dagobah just before your arrival"

Ashoka replied" But didn't force vacuums occur in black holes only. And if I remember correctly there was no black hole near Dagobah?"

Anakin replied" we need to check it out."

Ashoka objected" But master you have just healed it could be dangerous for you to return in field this soon."

Anakin replied jokingly" Oh come on snips when has that ever stopped me."

Ashoka sighed and accepted to allow Anakin on this mission even though reluctantly. She also informed Luke and New Republic command of this discovery and called in some reinforcements for standby in case it goes wrong. They decided to send a mon calamari cruiser and the Millennium Falcon for this mission whereas the reinforcements will have a standard rebellion battle group.

12 HOURS AFTER THE OCCURENECE OF FORCE VACCUM

Ashoka watched as the whole battle group came out of hyperspace and started to clear a way for the cruiser and Falcon to make the final jump to Dagobah. Soon they got the green light from Home one that they are cleared to proceed and soon after they jumped into hyperspace but little did they know that this journey is going to change the fate of what this galaxy is about to become.

/

Sorry guys it took so long I started writing it 2 weeks ago but was not able to complete it due to online classes. Also I said that Ashoka's arrival on death star will be explained but it isn't because I have got a new and more plausible idea for how she got into death star and don't worry the next chapters won't take this long.

Expected date of next chapter: 1st June'2020

AVOID THESE IF YOOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS

A sneak peek of the next chapter

1\. Ashoka,Luke and Anakin meets UNSC

2\. Star wars finally knows about the flood

3\. Cortana has now new plans to destroy UNSC ( Yes she knows that they are not in her dimension anymore.)

4\. The didact returns ( Which one you guess?)


End file.
